Baptism of Tears: Birth of Sin
by everfire
Summary: Ten years ago a stranger came, and the kingdom of hearts was changed forever. “Some delicate balance has been disturbed, and what he did…cannot be forgiven.” Will contain slash/trinity.
1. The Sin

Baptism of Tears: Birth of Sin

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts / Final Fantasy

Rating: Mature

Genre: Fantasy/ Romance/ Angst/General/ mystery

Warnings: Slash, Trinity(threesomes), Gore, Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own Kindom Hearts

Summary: Ten years ago a stranger came, and the kingdom of hearts was changed forever. "Some delicate balance has been disturbed, and what he did…cannot be forgiven."

Chapter 1:

A/N: This story is told through myth at first, but that wont last long. The idea is that eventually the story will diverge from the myth. Actual events are not written in myth. This means that anything that is myth is only partially the truth.

_In the Kingdom of Hearts there was beauty everywhere. The water was clear, the sun was bright, and the flowers and crops grew plentifully. Then a stranger came. He brought with him pestilence and death. He was named Sephiroth, for he had no other name, by a young girl. _

_The child was named Aeris. Everything she did was lucky. She never lost at cards and there was a rumor that her kiss was blessed too. She was also coy and kind. She met with Sephiroth and tried to explain to him the plight of her people._

_The stranger smiled at her and told her a story of his life in a whisper so quiet only she heard. Then he turned and walked away. For days after speaking with him Aeris had fits and nightmares. It all seemed to have been in vain, because he continued to spread his sickness to her people._

_One day, despite her fear and fragile body, Aeris climbed a mountain in order to see him again. She pleaded with him, coughing in the thin air all the while, to leave her land and disappear. _

"Would you wish this sickness on someone else?" Sephiroth asked eyes to the sky, "Would you rather it be spread onto all the lands? Will you selfishly ask for only your own land to be saved?"

Tears welled into her eyes. She felt so horribly helpless.

"Ah! There, you see?" The tall man purred, "Baptize yourself in tears and you shall be free."

_Gleeful with her answer, she rushed back to her lands, and told her people of the cure. The people cried tears of joy and made a salted lake of the precious liquid. _

_So Aeris saved the people and Sephiroth remained on the top of the mountain. Or so that is the way the story goes…_

Her breath was cold and painful in her lungs as she clung to the rock face. 'Why am I here?' she wondered for the 17th time. She then cast her gaze up to the next handhold; she flung her arm wildly up and grasped it with the tips of her fingers. She took a deep breath of cold air in relief. Refusing to look 

down she inhaled again sharply and reached for the next jagged outcrop. She felt her skin begin to tear on her stiff tender fingers when she made contact with the rock.

"I need to get to the top soon," She murmured to herself. A strong wind picked up suddenly, bringing with it almost-there ice shards that crashed into her already pink skin. She closed her eyes against the weathers recent onslaught and shivered. Her loose dress offered little comfort from the biting wind.

"What are you doing there, little girl?" A deep voice drawled from only feet above.

Shocked, Aerith gasped and looked up into cruel eyes, "Sephiroth?" she intoned, barely a whisper in the wind. He eyes were wide and bright and her mouth was opened slightly.

"So it would seem." His voice was unmolested by the wicked wind and felt intimately close despite the distance, like he was whispering in her ear.

_…But one day the girl, who had grown to maidenhood, returned to the mountain…_

"I asked you a question," He reminded sounding like a patient schoolteacher.

Her body shivered as she looked into those green eyes only partly masked by silver hair clinging to his face. "I…" she tried. She moved her fingers carefully trying to keep them awake without letting go of her grip on the icy stone. "I will tell you when I reach the top." She raised her voice as much as she dared.

"And I will kill you where you stand" He replied unsheathing an awesome blade, that sang gleefully in its metallic way.

"Is that so?" She responded sounding more confident than she felt.

…_When she arrived she knew that he had changed. He faced her as a more bitter man than he had been years before. Despite this she gazed at him without fear…_

Sephiroth leaned down, and reached at her hands. She paused, her eyes getting wider at the gesture.

"There is no other way for you" His fingers moved closer to her. She grabbed his hand. "So, child," He said after hoisting her up, "what brings your tender flesh to me?"

_…She returned to the beast to try to release him from his pain… _

"To see you."

"Then are you satisfied?" He spoke it like an honest question. He looked like he expected her to say 'yes' and move on.

"No. We haven't talked at all." She smiled and settled herself down onto the ground, primly tucking her feet under her skirt.

"Not entirely true." He responded remaining standing.

Unsure of where to begin Aerith muttered, "So…"

He flicked his eyes to her.

"It's my birthday today," she blurted, "I'm 14 now. A real lady at court."

He stared at her, the silence stretched on until he offered a polite, "Oh."

"I brought you some flowers. It's so desolate here."

"I have never liked flowers."

"Then we shall burn them for the smell." She pulled beautiful white blooms out of her pack that was slung at her waist.

"My mother liked flowers." He offered.

She smiled warmly, "Did she?"

"Yes, she was a beautiful woman. Flowers…in vases…remind me of her."

Aerith nodded, as she pulled out a flint and began to try to light the flowers. Slowly, they began to burn. "I wonder if you suffer?" she spoke as if to herself. She smelled the flowers burning.

He blinked.

She waved the flowers a bit and watched the little sparks fall to the ground, "I wonder what it's like to have a pestilence and never have it cured."

He looked at her for a few moments, considering what to say carefully, "Before I met you…I was no one…I had no name." He paused, "I was a lost one, but now, I am bound to this place by the name you gave me. I can't leave because Sephiroth belongs here, and I am him."

She stopped her motions then looked back up at him, "Well, I'm glad. To be honest, I was afraid you would leave."

"Why do you want me to stay here?" He questioned just as a strong gust of wind came by. It rumpled his cloak.

…_But the beast did not want to be saved…_

Her hair blew over her face and a few strands got stuck in between her lips. "I don't know," she admitted and shivered.

"Are you frightened, child?"

"No, only cold."

"Ah, I see."

She moved a bit closer to him, "So, Sephiroth, tell me about yourself."

He blinked.

She giggled, "Was that rude?"

_…She tried to discover what she could do to save him, or if that failed how to kill him…_

The wind blew. "Do you have any relatives?" She asked in order to prompt a response.

"I have a father, a mother, and three brothers. I have not seen any of them for years."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she sniffed, "I don't know what I would do without my family. My mother died when I was a baby, but my father and my brothers are the world to me."

He sneered, "Do you ask questions just to hear your answer to the question?"

"No, not at all." She seemed amused. "I ask to know your answer and I answer in case you want to know."

Rather petulantly the man who looked to be 23 replied, "and what am I to do if I don't want to know about your meaningless life."

"Then you have my permission to forget what I say." She replied primly.

He snorted, "I would rather not have to spend my afternoon in empty fancy then."

She sighed then began, "What would you do if I left anyway."

"Do what you wish." He turned away, clothing swirling around him.

"I fully intend to." The flowers were nothing more than fragrant ashes. "Do you love them?"

"What?" He asked irritably glaring over his own shoulder.

"Do you love your family?"

"I think I loved my father once. My mother…" He sighed and hide his face in shadow, "I love her still. As for my brothers," He composed himself, "I never knew them well enough to love them."

She warmed to the topic, "Tell me about them, your mother at least."

His back became rigid and he turned so she could not see his face, "She is beyond me now."

"I see, "she whispered moving closer still.

Sephiroth twisted and gazed at her swiftly becoming startled by her sudden close proximity. His beautiful eyes widen marginally. "Tell me child," He began to visibly relax, "Do you believe in angels." His lips pressed softly onto hers.

…_That night, he took advantage of her kindness and raped her…_

When he pulled back she asked, "Why do you ask?"

He stood back and smiled a vicious smile, "I am not what I seem to be. I cannot die." His face contorted in pain as a wing began to materialize out of darkness over his right shoulder. "I am a cursed one…a lost one," his wing was now fully corporal, "I am a son of a god."

Her breath hitched. He moved forward, and clasped his lips to hers as if planning to share his life force with her.

"What are you doing?" She asked surprised at her own reation, touches of heat tinting her cheeks and spreading into her whole being.

"Doing what I wish." He smiled cruelly and kissed her again.

Suddenly, she moaned into the touch. "You are a magical, beautiful stranger." His lips traveled down her supple neck.

…_He took everything that was pure within her…_

He slowly began to remove her dress, pulling her peach skin shoulders loose from the cotton shift.

A/N: This scene continues, however I'm not posting it on . Once I figure out where else this fic will be I will let you know.

It is also intentional that Aerith is called Aeris in the myth. It will stay that way, but yes, they are the same person.

This fanfic was intended to be a oneshot, separated into chapters for convenience (It is VERY long). It is part of a trilogy that is called baptism of tears, each part being named: Birth of Sin, Octave, and Contract, respectively. The plots will attack you! Each part gets weirder and weirder, but hang with it, it will all make sense. I also plan a sidefic for part one, so look for that too.

Please Read and Review!


	2. Father

A/N: Absolutely one fan so far, and that's kinda sad… I wonder did the heterosexual sex in the first chapter throw you guys? Sorry, but it's important. Also, there is every kind of pairing in here, 'cause let face it, I have a lot of different people.

IMPORTANT: I am writing this in connection with another writer. This does not mean that we are both writing this fic, but rather we have similar ideas taken very differently in two different fics, so if umm…looks about empty room any fans of this story crop up somehow…you might want to take a peek at hers. It's called Through the Looking Glass by StarrBryte. She also has a music video that she made for a way later scene in this fic (hint: it's in part 3), If you like that kind of thing.

Also, I've actually already written most of part 1, so I'm simply retyping and posting…so not much work, but time consuming.

Apology: Sorry this took so long to come out but life happened. sigh

Disclaimer: For legal reasons I cannot claim to own these characters.

Dedication: To my one and only fan! Bright Viking, you are as crazy as me. I stalk authors too if they take too long.

* * *

…_After his daughter was ruined, Aeris's father took measures to protect his family's honor…_

Maid Linda rushed down the stone hallway mumbling to herself. Her shoes clicked briskly. "Why me?" She wondered under her breath, "I bet that Sarah whatever is the cause of this, She never forgave me for things that should be left in the past. We were children, how could I know better? Besides she said she didn't mind, but later she all 'how could you betray me Linda? I thought we were friends' Well so did I but it didn't keep you from telling Maria that Rodney and I…" She paused abruptly as she reached a metal reinforced oak door. She sighed and brushed nonexistent dust from her dress. She carefully retied her apron and patted down her hair. Then she lifted out a tentative hand to the ornate door knocker.

She lifted it and let it fall, an earthy sound erupting from the contact of metal on oak. A few moments later a voice boomed from the inner chamber, "Enter," it commanded. She stepped carefully over the sill and into the carpeted den, taking a deep breath.

"Sit," said the back of a large chair behind a desk full of important looking paperwork.

She began, "Sire," she was interrupted when he raised an impatient hand. The chair suddenly twisted with a grinding stone-on-stone sound. A tired looking man, worn down even more by his heavy robes, made a disgusted sound as he threw down a pile of sheets.

"So much to do," he muttered and rubbed his eyes, sighing again. Seemingly realizing that Linda was there he shook himself and inquired, "What are you sent for?

"Sr. Gainsborough, it involves your daughter." She replied timidly. She absentmindedly flattened her hair.

His eyes softened instinctively, as a smile bloomed on his aged features, "Yes, how is she?"

"Well, Sire," she fluttered in a vaguely birdlike manner.

He jovially smiled and teased, "Articulate woman!"

"She's pregnant, my lord"

Outside the window a small squirrel was gathering nuts from an old tree in yard. Only a few more and she would be ready to climb back down to the ground and snack on them in the tender early winter grass. Her plans were foiled, however when a heavy foreign object came flying through the trees branches. Said object managed to conveniently hit the one she happened to be resting on. She tumbled to the ground in a state of shock.

"He seems to be taking it well," Linda screeched as she fled her lord's inner chamber. She continued to rush down the hallway in search of a handyman who knew how to fix a window.

…_Unsure of what to do, he sought out a friend to get advice on who was best suited for his beautiful daughter…_

"What we need," Lady Bolvine began, "is a man who fits your daughters status," She smacked her blood red lips together, "Yet," she paused to purse her lips petulantly, "used to taking orders and having things thrust," She hesitated and smiled viciously, "upon him."

"And what kind of man is that?"

She pulled her lips back to revel her yellowed teeth as they sunk deeply into a chicken breast. She slowly chewed to punctuate that this was indeed happening on her time. Grease dripped down her hands like yellowed pus. Turning his eyes from her food, he began to watch as a small mole, rubbed in kohl, scurried up and down her swollen cheek as she chewed like a beetle below the skin. "The perfect kind of man, handsome, proud, sex drive of a rabid bull, and most importantly," She grinned evilly, stretching her skin, "dumb."

"Ah, and men like that congregate somewhere, I take it?" He tried to appeal at her with a charming smile that somehow failed on his ghastly features.

"Of course," Her lips glistened with fat, but she daintily whipped her pudgy fingers on a white handkerchief, "The Army."

His horror grew as he watched her roll the single 'r'. "Are you serious?" He pondered when he shook himself, "A soldier?"

She grinned and licked her greasy lips, "Exactly, I'll solve your problem and my friend the commander's at the same time, Gainsborough. If this works out you'll get a discount."

"What would you have me do?" He whispered conspiratorially.

She shuffled some papers on heron her cherry wood desk, then "Ah-ha" after moving a chicken bone, she grasped a quill. She grabbed a crumpled looking piece of paper and flattened it, grease trails blotched it behind her fingers. Without raising her eyes she began speaking and scribbling, "I'll set up a meeting for you and the commander. He'll introduce you to some of his _problem_ troops"

Aerith's father interrupted, "Problem?"

She grinned, "Yes, some of them has developed some relatively disgusting habits due to loneliness."

Appalled the paling man responded, "you don't mean to say, a man…all on his own you know…"

Her laughter rocked the desk and chair, "Masturbation, will be the least of your problems, but no matter, his problem can be solved by marrying them off to young supple girls as quickly as possible. So meet with him, pick a handsome man and marry her off before Sunday."

"What? But these things could take time…what is all this rush about?"

She sighed and handed him the paper, "If you don't know, I'm certainly not going to explain it."

* * *

A/N: Heh…2 more scenes. That's not impressive. I love the poor furry rodent cameo in this, and so did my wonderful friends who helped me out with this story. This fic may have fanart posted soon. This also means any reader can post as well; just tell me where you put it.

Looking for a beta….

READ and review. PLEASE and thank you!


	3. If it must be so

A/N: So basically...I was supposed to upload in all sorts of other stuff...but now I'm uploading in this story cause I feel bad. LOL. The next upload will be relatively soon too as it is already started. Also look out for new oneshots coming soon from me!

A super late update because, my grandmother died followed shortly by the death of my cat. I'm sorry, but at the same time that took me out for awhile...

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I don't make money off this.

* * *

After a short buggy ride across town, Samuel was glancing into his daughter's future. A tall gruff man rushed out of the garrison taking two steps at a time. He was wearing an official ARMY uniform decorated with shining awards.

"Welcome," The man greeted when he was within earshot.

Samuel strained to see the man's face but was blocked by the sun's glare and had to wait until his greeter had stepped into the shadow of the carriage. When he could finally make out his features, Samuel Gainsborough gasped. The officer was so scarred and tortured that his tawny skin looked like bare twisted muscle. His eyes protruded forward out of his face in a way that was horribly unnatural, and his mouth disappeared looking like nothing but a gash or another scar on his face.

His scars parted and his mouth was reveled, white teeth shining. "Welcome to my barracks," the officer repeated much softer this time.

"Thank you." Aerith's father bowed a bit, expertly hiding his disgust, "It is my first time in such a place."

"Really?" The commander asked in a good-natured fashion, "Should I give you a tour?"

Lord Gainsborough scowled at the ground, then lifting from his bow answered, "No, thank you. I prefer marketplaces."

"Don't know that I see much of a difference really, 'cept maybe here the stakes are higher." The commander nodded.

Samuel smiled a little viciously, "You would be surprised."

The commander blinked, "Well, best get to business." He turned and led Samuel through the reinforced door. All of the walls inside were made of stone and mortar, and they curved in weird complicated looking patterns.

"This seems horribly inefficient," The lord commented to the commander as they rounded another corner.

"It's supposed to be." The commander laughed then explained, "We don't have the funding to have guards always on duty, or for traps, so the garrison itself is a trap. The royal army relies too much on its money, but we have to use our wits."

Gainsborough looked unimpressed but the commander seemed to have found a subject he liked. He continued to talk about the strategy of the building until they reached a small bronze portal door. "Here it is" The officer offered, twisting a knob and opening the door.

"And these are the boys I was telling Miss Bovine about." There was no better word to describe them, the youngest looked to 11 or 12, but the oldest was about 17. "What are you looking for?" The expression that formed over the twisted scars was probably curiosity, mixed in with confusion.

Samuel huffed, "I don't know." Then he turned and surveyed the room, glancing at the cots pushed together for a game of cards and other cots moved apart for dice. Some of the young men were sharpening weapons; others were just leaning against the cool walls. There was only one widow, but he could still hear the birds outside. "I'll know when I see him."

"Ah," The commander said sharply, "I see. Well, feel free to talk to them all you like. They're on break until you leave."

"Thank you." Gainsborough responded, but he was already looking at the _children_ he had to choose from to marry his daughter. He began his survey by immediately ignoring some of the younger looking ones, and then he looked at the ones remaining. There looked to be about 2 or 3 that were just about older than his daughter; slim pickings. 'Hopefully' he silently prayed, 'one of the remaining will do.' Turning to face his blind spot he viewed a perfectly aged boy who was brooding in the corner.

He hailed the possible suitor, "Hello, Sir."

The boy inclined his head.

Feeling slightly miffed by the lack of interest, the father continued, "I am Samuel Gainsborough, the merchant. What is your name?"

The brooding boy responded, "You may call me Squall."

The merchant nodded, "And how long have you been…_working_ here?"

"Quiet some time."

Samuel paused, "It can't have been too long, as you are only a child."

"I am in the 23 year of life," Squall informed Samuel with a scowl, "I don't consider myself a child, nor do I consider anyone else here a child. They are old enough to die for you."

"I'm sorry I offend." He excused himself, deeming Squall unworthy. He continued his scan of the room. The merchants face morphed to sport a childish pout when he saw only one other acceptable applicant. His face was not young enough in features; he seemed even older than Squall. He sighed, but someone younger than his little Aerith would be impossible. Resigned he stalked forward.

"Zack!" suddenly a young male voice called out to the suitor that Samuel was eyeing. Heavy booted footfalls sounded behind him and he whipped himself around to see the newcomer. A tall man with a young boyish countenance, bright blue eyes, and blond hair walked abruptly into view.

'Ah!' Samuel thought. "Excuse me?" He grabbed at the blonde man's leather battle attire.

The man in question shrugged him off, "I'm in a hurry, please don't detain me." He directed his words at Samuel, but his intense blue eyes never strayed from the man he had called Zack.

"How old are you?" Samuel asked hurriedly.

The boy responded immediately, "16 years."

"Your name?"

"I'm Cloud." He replied and quickly strode off. Zack greeted him with a small smile, and cloud relaxed but did not return the grin.

'Perfect,' the lord thought.

* * *

"I now pronounce you Soldier and Wife." The priestess inclined her head to Cloud and Aerith respectively. Aerith lifted her veil. Cloud peered over his curiosity finally getting the better of him. His eyes widened as he caught his first glimpse of his fay wife.

"So mote it be." Resounded Aerith's family as they stood up from the pews. A few soldiers straitened from their position outside the circle of family.

"Hello." Aerith whispered a smile creeping onto her shining lips, "I'm Aerith."

"I've heard" Cloud whispered back.

"You may kiss the bride," suggested the priest, hiding a grin. The priestess's face was slowly darkening to an angry pink.

Aerith moved forward and placed a peck on his lips. "It's nice to meet you."

* * *

…_And so Cloud fell in love with Aerith's quiet smile and gentle grace. He did not mind that he was married to such a woman…_

"You couldn't help it, Cloud." Zack tried to touch his shoulder, warmth emanating from him despite his hurt expression. Cloud shrugged him off. "It was your orders."

"That's right, and that's why we end this." Cloud shifted to stare at the rock in between his boots.

Zack's hand froze in its soothing, "What?"

Cloud breathed around a lump in his throat, "My orders conflict with my heart, but one day…hopefully…they will not."

"Just because you are married doesn't mean that…that you love her, Cloud," Zack's eyes softened again, but not with the same warmth as before.

"I hope one day to," Cloud returned stoically.

The warmth drained from Zack and his eyes became hard as slate, "So that's it then."

Cloud nodded to the other soldier, "These are my orders."

"Cloud…" Zack sighed and let his hand drop to his side, "She barely knows your face, but I know your heart." His soft voice carried to cloud on the twilight wind, "I will never give up. I will keep you with me forever." He took steps toward the door, despite the resistance that had materialized in the air around his legs.

"Zack," Cloud started, but then he turned his gaze to the window, "I'll remember you, too."

Zack turned. Tears fell down the sides of his cheeks as he looked at Cloud, but an almost paternal grin stretched over his face. He shook his head sagely, "You can't remember if you don't forget." His boots made a hallow thump on the ground that shook through the room that used to be Zack and Cloud's. Now it was only Zack's…

Cloud looked at the spring stars through the glass pane and wanted to cry. He blinked his dry eyes and wished it was winter again. He wanted snow to softly tumble down and the sky to be black, anything but the promising purple air that it was now.

A servant went came to the door, "Are you going back, my young lord?" When Cloud didn't respond, he added, "The carriage is ready, and our young lady is waiting."

"Call me Cloud." He pushed past the servant and through the door, "and I'll walk if you don't mind."

"Of course, Sir," The servant responded.

Cloud snapped his head back to glare, his eyes only narrowing slightly, "Cloud!" He insisted.

* * *

A/N: I had intended this to be longer, but if I did that it would take longer to come out and be much longer...so I opted to do another update soon.

Kudos to you if you noted that this fic's religion is based off multiple real religions. It's a crossover, like this fic itself. See if you can name the ones in it so far...lol.

Sorry for the vast amount of OC-only story, but it became important. If your wondering when we will get other KH and square characters...it will be next chapter, kinda. sigh Also don't think you've seen the last of Zack.

I updated the chapter titles! This one has special meaning. In Japanese, sayonara, often translated as goodbye, really means if it must be so. It is a goodbye that is said in a very final sense. The kind of goodbye you say to dead loved one, that you say after breaking up, or before you kill them (if you want to be creepy).

Preview of next chapter(because I feel like being mean): "A scream sundered the night...bloodly rags were strew across the floor..." Evil laugh

Please read and review!!


	4. Storm

Authors note: this is an AU story taking place in an entirely different world than FF7 or KH. I made this world up and own all the rights to The Kingdom of Hearts. You will see more of the world as the story continues… again this story is planned out far ahead so be patient. The world and plot will bloom like a flower. I want desperately to add more to this, but for now this is all I can give you.

I do not own the characters. I do not make money on this.

I am very inspired by music so for now on…

Song used for inspiration: Give Me Novacaine by Green Day.

…_The seasons slowly changed and time passed in a blur of activity. Cloud moved into a beautiful home with Aeris. Their house had 2 bedrooms, but one was much smaller and kept empty. It had a yard filled with grass and trees. Aeris spent her time in the garden, reflecting, waiting for her womb to swell and push out her torso. Cloud continued to work for the ARMY …_

…_And after 6 monthes of marital bliss, Aeris gave birth to a beautiful child… _

The only time Cloud ever heard his wife raise her voice was the same night his son was born. Aerith had tried very hard to be saintly and quiet. She had smiled at her husband like she normally did. The only testament to the pain was a grimace every once and while. Before the process could continue she was taken abruptly from his sight.

The healer had then vaguely introduced Cloud to a midwife that would stay with his wife. Her name was Lera. She bustled past without a word to Cloud or the healer. She only returned from the birth room to stick a sign on the door disallowing entry. Cloud resigned himself to be of no help and stared pointedly at the clock.

"Hey, Cloud." Zack shook him, "Cloud?"

Blinking cloud looked up at his friend, much younger than now. His face had lost all of the deep lines that had so recently etched themselves into the flesh. "Zack?" He asked, unbelieving.

"Hey!" Zack greeted and his boyish face glowed the way it always used to.

"What are you…What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting you up." Zack shook his head in beautiful annoyance, his hair moving around his face in an arch like a halo, "don't tell me you forgot? We have a mission today. You're the only one who is late. The sergeant thinks you ran off, wait till he hears his little Storm-Cloud just slept in!"

Suddenly felling a shoot of anger Cloud snapped, "Don't call me that!"

"I'll call you whatever I want to as long as I outrank you, Stormy."

Cloud grabbed his clothing, and threw it on haphazardly. He grumbled as he fixed his hair. Suddenly, Cloud stopped. He had caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He was 13. His cheeks still had their fullness that had melted with age. His eyes were bright and shining with the shock of his own age.

Zack came up from behind him and peered around his friend, "Hate to tell you this, but your hair always looks like that." He commented consolingly.

Cloud remembered today. He was on his way to his first mission, and his very first beating from the commander. This evening he would share his first kiss. He was free to do as he wanted and play. In a couple of years he would marry after proving himself an able solider in battle. Here, though, in this moment, he was carefree and so close to Zack he could touch his skin with his bare hands. Zack wouldn't freeze or move away.

"Cloud?" Zack asked tentatively.

Cloud's face hurt, so he reached up to touch it. His cheek muscles were pulling and straining. He looked up into the mirror.

His reflection smiled back.

A scream tore through the night like lightening, and Cloud fell out of his chair. His face was slammed into the hardwood floor, the last ghost of the smile evaporating. For a moment he felt displaced and he wondered silently where he was. Then another scream tore through the hall.

'Aerith' He ran towards the door he has watched his wife be carried through. Ignoring the sign, he attempted to rip the door from its hinges. "Aerith!" He called out banging on the door when it refused to budge. A horrendous death cry rang out. He broke the lock, and swung the door open. He rushed through the door's maw.

He had entered a bedroom with one large canopied bed in the middle. The thick green fabric held up by fat oak posts obscured his view of the bed. He glanced around for life and saw nothing, but bloody rags strewn across the floor. He could feel the nervous bile rise in his throat as he approached the bed-curtain. 'They've killed her.' He thought as his heart raced, 'I fell asleep and now she's dead. They killed her while I was right there.' He reached out and pulled back the cloth, closing his eyes and taking a breath unconsciously. He opened his eyes.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Lol I know…I shouldn't do that to you. I offer this as a peace offering, because I'm not really in a good mood and haven't been for awhile.

My other cat has now died from grief from his sister's death. I'm on prozac and hoping the pain will go away, but it feels like I'm all alone. I don't feel the panic attacks anymore, but you know I don't know if my emotions are real or not. Shhh, though I don't want to worry anyone.


End file.
